her ghost in the fog
by radioactive violet star
Summary: **updated chpt 2**i thought it was about time for a nagi / tot fic (no yaio contianed :)
1. Default Chapter

--------Her Ghost In The Fog-----  
  
An://this is a nagi toto fic (I love them both despite wat others think I do think that they were meant to be ^-O)this supposed to take place after the weiss kreuz anime (as far as I saw it they didn't they – Schwarz so I assume that they ' re alive as toto is :)  
  
The rain poured down onto her lifeless body as she laid there in all the rubble of that was now left of the mansion..she slowly got up..pushing the pieces of debris off her ..slowly looking around..looking ..walking..running..crying..she ran all over the place that was now in ruin..looking for her nagi sama..looking for her nee chans..no luck..there was noone.. Again..ounce agin..she was alone...all alone..first it was her being a banded by her real family but luckily Masafumi found her..but then he had to die..she still had her sisters though..but now..all of them were gone..all gone..father..Masafumi ., her sisters,,and most of all.  
  
"Nagi-kun.."Tot said as she felt a tear roll down her face ..."Nagi-kun..".I'll find..you..no matter what it takes..  
  
Tot now saw her bunny Rabbi - Chan ...clutching onto her rabbi chan she cried onto the stuffed animal ..with tears down her face she heard the bunny say to her.  
  
"Take revenge on this cruel world for the wrong that they have done to you..make them suffer..make them regret the day that day crossed your path.."  
  
As tot heard these words..she felt a smile cross her face..still the tears escaped her eyes ...though her sick twisted mind loved the idea of doing that to mankind ..her heart bled..it bled for her nagi - kun..it cried..tears of blood for him....she bot up from her kneeling position she had been in and simply walked away with her rabbi - chan ..  
  
"nagi kun..." she said as she felt the tears roll down her face still..where did you go .."ill make them suffer..I swear..she said as she touched her lips with her index finger..still feeling the warmth of his lips upon hers.  
  
"I'll find you..and when I do..we'll live out our dream..we'll live together..." Tot said as she rubbed her nose against her rabbi-chans nose ..moo..she said as she walked away in the pouring rain ..  
  
"Ill find u..no matter what..it takes.."   
  
and with that said she disappeared into the darkness of the shadows .. 


	2. prelude to endless sadness

Chpt 2 - prelude to pain   
  
an:// im rewriting the fight scene and the meeting of toto and nagi ;_; ( the episodes of toto and nagi is in episode 22 of weiss kreuz )  
  
As nagi felt the life fade away from him slowly as he and the other members of Schwarz lied upon the cold floor along with the members of weiss .the building began to over flow with water and debris ..the pieces and chunks of rock had been falling as the building began to sink into the depths of the ocean .  
  
  
.he slowly stood up as the members of both weiss and Schwarz did so...they went at it again..a futile battle ..both sides would neither win..the only thing that this fight would bring about is surely death upon themselves.   
  
.as ken attempted to punch farfello he simply dodged as farfello now took ken's head in his hand and simply began to pound kens head into the pillar next to him..as omi saw it he felt useless he came out farfello only to be blown away by nagi's telekinetic powers..  
  
as Omi tried and tried again to punch nagi it seemed useless for when he had tried he was simply trampled over or blown away by nagi 's immense telekinetic powers..this time nagi blew him away until his back reached into the pillar..as nagi saw Omi throw a few darts his way he simply smiled as he applied more pressure into the blow making omi indented into the pillar..and the darts simply diminished in the aura of his telekinetic powers ...  
  
As brad kept dodging all of aya 's cuts and slashes from his katana ..brad simply punched him in every open chance he got ..the fight went on and on...until the building had sustained too much that it could not support itself no longer ..  
  
The building was starting to collapse on itself with the members of both weiss and Schwartz in it ...they still fought to the bitter end as nagi saw his comrades fall into the deep blue ocean he grabbed onto the lone metal pipe that he held onto with his life..as he thought carefully..  
  
What had he left...he had no family for they had a banded him when he was a mere child..they a banded him for the reasons that he was " a freak" for the telekinetic powers he was born with..he joined the team Schwartz for the sole reason of taking revenge on the world for depriving him of his childhood ...all of that changed...  
  
When he had gone to check up on the Schreient he had met..her ..Toto..her cheerful care free persona captivated him..she represented all that he never had..she ran down the hall crying and running into the yard sitting in the field of flowers she cried onto her rabbi chan and talked to her rabbi chan asked her   
  
"why are u crying toto chan? and toto simply replied through her tears ..."cuz nee chan is dead rabbi chan? Isn't it so sad " she said as she cried onto her doll ounce again...  
  
Nagi simply watched her from behind the tree..with his telekinetic powers he made the dandelions go in the air with one swift move of his hand in the air...as she looked around in amazement as she now saw him reveal him self..as she saw him she ran up to him and said  
  
" nagi kun .." nagi now had his eyes in the softest saddest look and simply said.."leave Schreient your no match for weiss ..I had fought them before..please you might wind up dead.."  
  
He said as he looked her in the eyes..tears threatening to escape hi eyes ..toto now simply looked away and said to him .."they..they did this to dad..they killed my nee - chan...nagi kun she said as she quickly turned her face around with tears in her eyes as she held his hand in hers ..tell me can u bring back my nee chan?  
  
Nagi simply looked away with a tint of sadness in his eyes again and said "gomen , I can't.." toto simply the pried her hand away from his warm grasp as she ran away with her rabbi - chan in her hands ...he simply now muttered to himself as the wind blew by..  
  
"id rather die then see u like this..."  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
He then remembered the time in the night out in the forest where the 2 found themselves conversing as they looked out onto the horizon of the moon ..the moonlight and stars were there only source of light as it lit upon her face Nagi then said to his toto sama " please .take me seriously..  
  
Nagi couldn't believe that he was betraying his comrades by telling her to flee..that she was only being used by them..  
  
She simply looked shocked as her nagi kun did as she placed her hand upon his face..."why nagi kun..why are u so concerned about me? she said as she moved her face closer to his causing nagi to blush in front of her as he now said in a low husky voice..  
  
"I don't want you to die...I don't want you to die .toto then blushed at the sweet words that her nagi kun had said to her ..she then made a movement to kiss his lips..he then slowly attempted to kiss her lips when he by mistake hurt her .  
  
.he then asked wordily "did I hurt you toto sama im sorry if I did so" he said as he placed his hand upon hers as he now looked at confusion when he saw her laugh that was accompanied by her Lil cute smile..she swiftly mover her body in one quick shift as she pressed her lips upon his ..feeling him deepen the kiss ..as the slowly parted she placed her hand upon his chest and said" one day...lets live together..lets be happy u and I lets be one..nagi kun..she said as she ran away and ran down the path that lead into the mansion..  
  
—as the upcoming memories he knew all to well what they were how could he forget..it was the day he lost all control...lost what ever type of sanity he had ....all of that..died away with the love of his life..toto sama..  
  
Nagi ran until he found the mansion and entered it //finding the members of Schreient and weiss in there already at war.. Nagi simply stood there and watched as he saw his toto sama fight valiantly against both Yohji and Omi ..as she made a diagonal thrust with her umbrella   
  
(an:// she fights with an umbrella that has a spike at the end) Omi threw his darts at her hands scarring it and making her drop the umbrella ..as she felt yohji pull the fish line across her neck feeling it tighten around her neck..her neck about to snap in 2 ..  
  
Nagi couldn't take it anymore..he dashed in breaking Yohji 's hold on her and throwing himself on top of her..so that they wouldn't harm her no more..he slowly got up and held her in his arms...asking her if she was okay..she gently hugged him..  
  
Until the other members of Schwartz appeared and proceeded to kidnap aya chan..her being Schreient 's only trump card left ..tot slowly releases the grip she had upon her nagi kun & dashes off and attempts to stop them..  
  
" stupid puppet only get in the wayyy!!!" farfello said as he pierced her heart with his dagger in front of nagi...  
  
...Nagi...seeing her lifeless body slowly falling to the ground..felt himself losing all sense of control..all sense of sanity , compassion , love..all that he had left was the pain he felt inside.. that now ate away inside of him..  
  
He run up to her pulling away the dagger from her heart as he held her close to him as she was slowly dying away...she brought her hand upon his right cheek and held it in her hand as she said   
  
"gomen no sai nagi kun..we couldn't live together..we couldn't live out our dream....Gomen..for everything..."she said as she felt a tear escape her eye as her hand slowly fell from his cheek..  
  
Nagi..felt the pain inside..the hurt..the way his heart clenched and bled..he felt as if he was suffocating..not being able to contain it no longer he screamed at the top of his lungs   
  
"TOTO!!!! ...toto toto toto......" he said as he now destroyed everything around him..the members of Schwartz retreated as the member s of weiss stayed looking for a way out..as nagi stood in the aura that he had made through his telekinetic powers.  
  
.still holding her body in his arms..he looked down at her face..shedding tears...tears of hate..love...sorrow..most of all regret..nagi brushed away a few strands of hair from her face..he looked down..his tears falling upon her ghostly pale face.   
  
"Im sorry toto sama..I wasn't able to protect you after all..nagi said as he bent down and gave her a final kiss..though her body would not respond...he knew..deep inside..he knew..she wanted this..as he did..  
  
As nagi laid unconscience .pieces of debris had fallen upon him..his body battered and bruised ...he had at least...at least protected her fallen body,..for he had placed his body upon hers....he slowly got up as he placed he picked her up from the cold ground and walked over to the most part of the mansion that hadn't been destroyed..he bent down giving her a kiss upon her lips as he said.."I love you...ciao.." nagi said as he left with tears in his eyes that night..  
  
  
—I have lost her haven't I..-----  
  
nagi thought to himself..as he felt himself let go of the pipe that had been the only thing separating him from life and death..as he slowly let go of one hand..he muttered.."farewell toto..alas we'll be together in death.." he said as a smile spread across his face ... 


End file.
